Kevedd One-Shots
by rapidfiction
Summary: I decided to put all my kevedd oneshots in one place. They're all terrible and self indulgent and you shouldn't read this.
1. The First Time

This one was in the works for a while. But, I finally forced myself to finish it. I got a little tired at the end, so there might be some meme action. Enjoy!

* * *

If he was honest, Edd was terrified.

They've done intimate things before, but they've put this particular thing off because of his fear. His fear is ridiculous, though. He knows Kevin wouldn't hurt him. They've bought lube and condoms. They both did research about gay sex and know about preparation and whatnot. Still, Edd couldn't shake the feeling when Kevin laid him down gently on the bed.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, babe?" Kevin asked.

He gulped, but nodded. He flushed when Kevin started massaging his hips.

"Alright, but if it hurts, tell me to stop. I don't wanna hurt you." Edd's heart warmed. He felt so lucky to have a partner as caring as Kevin. Despite the redhead's tough exterior, he's actually extremely careful and patient with Edd. a small smile formed on the raven's face as he wrapped his arms around kevins neck. He kissed him softly on lips before tugging his shirt off.

Kevin's heart skipped a beat. He still wasn't used to how beautiful Edd was. His slim, lithe frame, his delicate hands, those soft thighs and that _gorgeous_ ass. He honestly couldn't get enough of touching Edds silky skin, but right now he had more important things to take care of first.

He leaned down to kiss Double D's neck, which earned him a whimper. "K-Kevin…" He sucked a pretty hickey in his pale skin before making his way to the raven's nipples.

"Nhg… Kevin!..." Edd groaned as the younger swirled his tongue around one and pinching the other.

The redhead continued his way down before stopping at the hem of Edds pants. He's seen Double D naked multiple times, and it was always more hypnotizing than the last. As he slid down Edds pants and underwear, he couldn't help but admire the milky flesh hidden underneath. The boy's dick was a bit smaller than his, but Kevin's mouth still watered every time he saw it. He glanced up at the dork and licked his lips, which earned him a shudder.

"Kevin… P-Please.." Edd whined.

"Patience, babe.." Kevin said as he planted kisses around the base of his cock. Edd knocked the redheads hat off and gripped his hair.

"Ahn~!" Edd cried out as Kevin started to suck on his cock.

"Ooh, hah… Kevin~! Oh yes! Ah!"

The smaller male was _very_ loud when it came to pleasure, in Kevin's opinion. In fact, he moans more than every girl he's been with. And if he's honest, it turns him on _a lot._ His moaning sounds like music to his ears.

"Kev- Hng!" He jumped when he felt a lubed finger circle his entrance. ' _How did he get the lube without me noticing?'_

That thought was interrupted when he felt the finger slowly penetrate him and pump in and out of him. He whimpered and bit his lip.

Eventually a second finger entered, stretching him in a scissoring motion. Kevin's fingered him before, and he's done it to himself a once as well, so he's not entirely new to this feeling. But the thought of Kevin's large appendage entering him is terrifying and alluring at the same time.

The third finger slid in. Edd whimpered as Kevin swirled his tongue around his dick. If Kevin could smirk, he would. His little dork was extremely sensitive to his touch, and it was fucking adorable.

He slipped his fingers out of his hole and gave one last kiss on his cock before sitting up. He opened the condom and glanced at Edd.

His face was about three shades darker than before, and he looked absolutely horrified. Kevin felt a pang in his chest and leaned down to softly kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

"It's okay babe, I'm right here." He kissed his red cheeks as he comforted him.

"I-I'm scared Kev…" Edd mewled.

"It's gonna be okay, Edd. If it hurts too much, i'll stop, alright?"

He gulped, but nodded. Kevin lined his cock up with the boy's entrance. He gave him one last peck on his lips before slowly pushing the tip in.

"Oh- Ungh! K-Kevin…" Edd groaned. Kevin tried to distract him from the pain by sucking a dark mark into his lithe neck. The raven's legs tightened around the man's waist as he slid halfway into him. Tears pooled in his eyes, threatening to spill onto his supple cheeks. The redhead shoved the rest of his cock instinctively inside the tight heat, causing Edd to cry out.

"Kevin!" He pouted as tears streamed down his face. Kevin kissed the tears away and stroked the man's silky hair.

"Shit. sorry babe. You just- oh fuck! You feel so good." He growled in his ear. It took all of Kevin's willpower not to start thrusting in and out of his tight opening, his shaft throbbing in anticipation.

Meanwhile, Edd was conflicted. Though painful, he did feel a slight pleasurable feeling jolting inside him, rendering him speechless.

"Babe? You okay?" Kevin asked concerned.

Edd answered with a high pitched whine, his eyes squeezed shut and biting his lip. It took a moment to adjust to his length but soon the pain faded away until there was only a slight sting.

"M-Move… Please…" He spoke breathlessly.

The second he uttered that sentence Kevin pulled back his hips and plunged back into his opening . Kevin gave a loud groan, his groin tingling from the tightness and the fucking _heat._ Oh god, it's been so long since he'd has sex. It was worth it though.

"Ahn~ Kevin~" Edd cried. He couldn't describe the feeling he felt when Kevin roughly thrust himself inside of him. The pain underlined with pleasure jolted something deep in him.

Suddenly, Kevin hit a spot inside him that made his back arch and he let out a long moan of pleasure.

There was a long pause before Kevin thrusted in the same spot again.

"Oh god, Kevin!" Edd screamed as he hugged his boyfriend around his neck and pulled him closer to his chest.

Something short-circuited in kevins mind as he pushed edd onto his back and started ramming into him at a quick pace, causing the smaller to curl his toes and throw his head back.

"Ah- K-Kev- Oh yes! Harder, Kevin~!"

Kevin felt Edd clench up as he came, sticky liquid squirting onto both of their stomachs.

The raven's eyes slid shut as he panted. "K-Kev..."

He could chuckle at how fast he came, but right now he should probably clean his precious boyfriend up before the cum would start to dry up.

He got up from the bed, trying to ignore his own hard on begging for release as he wetted a washcloth for Edd. when he got back to the room, he found the boy still in the same position as he left. He smiled softly as he cleaned off Edd's abdomen. He was convinced the older was asleep until he heard a little voice speak up.

"K-Kevin… Y-You…" he sputtered. "You are still erect."

As if he had to remind him. It was almost visibly pulsating as kevin cleared his throat.

"Indeed it is." He was almost positive he would have to take care of it himself in the bathroom alone, until Edd shifted from the bed.

"It would… only be fair that i deliver the same to you." Edd said blushing a bright red as he took hold of his throbbing erection.

"Jesus, Edd…." Kevin groaned as he started moving his hand up and down, jerking his length. He felt the delicate hand slip the condom off his member.

"...Edd? What're you doing?" Kevin asked, dazed.

The boy didn't answer as he suddenly started to lick the tip of his cock.

Kevin grunted in surprise, his hand darting up to grip the dark hair. Edd would usually insist on using a condom whenever he did anything to his dick, so the feeling was much more intense.

Kevin almost came right then and there when edd started suckling on his tip.

"Oh god, edd… your mouth feels so fucking good."

He would've commented on his foul language but having a mouthful of dick was making that task very difficult.

Due to his gag reflex, he count only take maybe a little more than ⅓ of his cock in his mouth, but it still felt excruciatingly good to kevin. Edd slowly bobbed his head, making very lewd (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖) noises in the process. Big blue eyes peered up at him, eager to know he was doing good.

The image of Edd sucking his dick would be buried in Kevin's mind for all eternity.

And with that, the redhead came. Before he could protest, thick ropes of cum were spurting inside his mouth. He broke away from the softening length, the milky substance trickling down his chin.

"Holy fucking shit."

"Language, Kevin." Edd said as he scouped the sticky cream from his chin and licked it off, winking up at the younger male.

Though after doing this, he realised this was a big mistake.

The mans face turned dark.

"Kevin, did you just get hard again?!"

"Time for round two!" He said throwing Edd onto the bed.

"Wait, no!"

Though, nothing would stop the ginger from tapping that sweet nerdy ass. And they both lived happily ever after (except for Edd's butt ;)))))).


	2. Valentine's Day

Valentines day/Kevin being cute n shy :3 set in middle school

I was making his way to his locker with his dear friends Ed and Eddy. Today was valentine's day, the day where anyone can tell their crush their feelings toward them, it's such a delightful time of year!

Though, the only valentine i received every year was one from marie, which i definitely do not like. It was rather disappointing that i don't have a special someone, but what can you do.

I opened my locker and proceeded to reach for the items that i needed for my next class, when i spotted a familiar red hat in the corner of my eye.

"What do you want, shovel-chin?" Eddy spat.

I turned my head to find Kevin has turned a slight shade of pink. Immediately, i started to worry.

"Goodness, kevin, your face is red! Do you perhaps have a fever?" I placed the back of my hand on his forehead, but the action only seemed to make it worse.

"I-I… can i just talk to Double Dork…. Alone?" He muttered. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, lets go Ed." They both turned and walked away from the two.

"What would you like to speak to me about, Kevin?" I asked.

The redness spread to his ears. "Uhm… I-Uh, Just wanted to… um…" He looked visibly nervous, his bottom lip worrying under his teeth.

"I-I wanted to g-give you this, d-dork." He held out his hand, which seemed to be holding a blue piece of paper.

I gingerly took the seemingly normal paper and unfolded it gently.

It was full of eraser marks and rewrite sentences, it was obvious that Kevin wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say. But what was written really shocked me.

" _dear double dork,_

 _i dunno how your gonna respond to this so just dont yell at me or something_

 _i like u. like, really like. ive been thinking about your stupid face alot and its driving me crazy_

 _your rlly smart and you say big words that i dont really understand but i think it kinda cute_

 _i think your super rad even if you are a dork._

 _will u be my valentine?_

 _-kevin"_

I looked up but was surprised to see that the redhead was nowhere to be found.

I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes watered. Kevin really felt this way about me? This was suddenly too much.

He wiped his eyes and re-read the note again. And again. He read it until his eyes were too blurry to make out another word.

A large smile stretched onto the boys face as he folded the paper and slipped it into his back pocket.


End file.
